south parks moonlight melody
by kyelmarsh
Summary: ya the name will not tell you much but hay I love it anyway this is about how some of the residence in south park get strange powers and it's grate until one person gets them and that one has a plan. a plan of revenge on the four loveable boys south park.
1. just a normal morning

chapter 1. Just a normal day.

The morning was calm for once in the quiet town of south park in the air you could hear the birds and in the distence the faint sound of a piano could be heard. Stan was just wakeing up and he opend his window to hear the melody more clearly and so he did letting the sound fill him. After he took a nice deep breath he got up and walked down to his liveing room and it was his he did not realy have his own house.

However he did live in a nice little two story cabin that was located just a little away from the main house where his parents and sister stayed. The deal was that as long as he kept it cleen and not blow it up then he could stay there and they would stay away away from him and give him privicy when he was in there. Being a Six-teen year old boy Stan liked that alot and so did his Fifth-teen year old best freind Kyle who would come over very offten to sleep over.

The two boy's realy dident think it was strange in there eyes you were never to old for a sleep over so Kyle would stay there almost every other night. That is why Stan found him sleeping on his couch smileing like a six year old again Stan loved to see that smile but never gave it much thought. Just as Stan was makeing him self and kyle some Coffee he saw Kenny and Cartman at the frount door of the main house from his window.

He would wait for them to come to there sences and come to his door so he fixed up the coffee just the way he and Kyle liked it. Stan likes his Black with a two cubes of sugre and a dash of creem and Kyle likes his black just black nothing extra. So once he had it all made is when he heard the knock on the door and that is also what awoke Kyle from his sleep and as he streched out his arms he saw Stan carrying coffee over to a little table in the center of the room.

"Thank you Stan" said Kyle as he picked up the cup with his name on it and took a sip before smileing once again and Stan went to open the door to let in Kenny and Cartman. Once inside Cartman and Kenny sat on the couch after Kyle moved over and Stan sat on the arm next to Kyle and they all started watching tv seeing as it was summer vacation.

"Stan you realy need to talk your parents in to buying you an fan or something it's way to hot in here" said Cartman trying to cool him self off with his hand.

"If you wernt so fat then it wouldent be as hot fat ass" said Kyle still in a good mood as he lightly leaned agenst Stan who just let him lay there not realy feeling uncomfterbull.

"Shut uo jew boy im not fat im big boned" said Cartman now getting up and siting on the floor away from the body heat givein off by the others.

"Your big assed now shut up ... do you hear that" asked Kyle walking to the window Stan by his side the whole way and Kenny soon joyning them.

When the boys closed there eyes and consentrated they could hear a faint melody comeing from beoned there sight. After a little bit they recugnised it as a piano being played and quite well for that matter they could feel the notes filling them every little sound held a diffrent feeling. The song ended before the Teens could even desifer what it was and they just continued staring out the window to the hill's that could easeoly be seen from Stan's small home.

"That song was ... beutifull" said Kyle a single tear falling from his eye as he smiled once again then closeing his eyes again and leaning on Stan again who held his stance and siped his coffee as he watched out the widow.

"Ya well that was nice but I saw we go do something" said Kenny as he reched in to his back pocket and pulled out a cigaret and a lighter. the smell of the smoke pulled Kyle out of his trance and then out the door as the boys found there way to Butters club house so they might beable to do something. However when they got there they found Butters sitting wide eyed and staring out his window nothing they did or said could not awake him from his trance so they left wondering what happend to him.

Insted of realy going out and haveing a crazy advencher like they do almost every day the boy's just decided to go to Starks pond which over the years was actuly dug in to formaing a now what they call Starks lake. Once they finaly got there on foot it was well past 8 pm and starting to get dark so However seeing as it was summer it was no where near cold infact it was almost hot out. Knowing this Kyle stood up from the grass they were all siting on and looked arounf to find no body was around so he walked over to a near by tree next to the water.

"Hay guys who feels like haveing a little bit of fun" said Kyle takeing off his shirt as Stan walked next to him with a confused look on his face and Cartman burst up from the ground and walked over there Kenny behind him.

"Well Kyle i never knew you swung that way" said Kenny trying to hid his chuckling.

"No not that I just ment how about we go skinny diping iv never done it and no body is around so I figured what the hell" said Kyle as he was now in nothing but his underwhere. Stan quickly fallowed sute and was in a few seconds in nothing but underwhere Cartman refused to strip infrount of the others so he just started to walk home. Kenny said he would have if he had not been smokeing and getting high so he had to walk home so that left only Stan and Kyle alown and naked in the water under the full moon.

"Hay Stan come here" said Kyle as he was over by the edge of the water.

"Ya Kyle" said Stan as he swam next to his freind.

"I once swam around here and there is a secret hole over here that leads to a little cave area if you can hold your breath long enufe" said Kyel pointing to a largeish hole in the side of the dirt.

"Ok so you saying we should go" asked Stan moveing a little closer to Kyle and the hole.

"Yup it'll be fun" said Kyle moveing in to almost touching distance of Stan.

"Alright then you first" said Stan gently pushing Kyle to the entrence.

"Ok here I go" said Kyle then sucking in air and diveing under the water Stan comeing in right behind him and they swam throo the water and the hole was just big enufe for both of them to make it.

The cave was amazing there were small holes in the top of it that let in small rays of moon light and there was a patch of land along with the purfect blue water. Stan and Kyle went over to the land that was big unufe for both of them and then some and they layed down next to each other staring up to the moon. It wasent long before they were backing the water and as they were just inchse apart in the center of the water they once again heard the sound of a piano playing once again.

This time kyle and Stan embraced each other as they heard the song that they recognised as the moonlight sanata and thay both went under at the same time and had the best underwater kiss that anybody will ever have.

...

I will end this here sorry about spelling and grammer hope you like but do not expect for it to be updated soon for at this moment I am working on many things when i feel like it mostly right now im re:wrighting my first story the time line. so there ya go Flames will be ignord so dont waste your or my time and life posting them ok.


	2. a not so normal morning part 1

A not so normal morning. [part 1]

...

"So your saying they never came home" said Sharon on the phone to Shela who was on the other line. [duh] As Sharon heard that both Stan and Kyle never made it home so naturly Shela went way over the top and sent out a search party befor realy looking. However thay would not find them they were in there own little world where nobody could bother them unless they wanted them too in there little moon cave.

"Stan do you regret what we did?" asked Kyle as he layed on Stan who had his arms around his little lover and looking deeply in to the sunny forest that was his green eyes. Kyle dident know why he asked Stan what he did but he could not help but think it was silly as he stared in to the glittering ocean of his lovers eyes. In his eyes he saw what his words had not yet said and kissed his forhead and hugged him just a little harder however soon after [about 6 hours] they heard pepole screeming there names.

"Oh shit how long have we been here? we got to go." said Stan trying to see the color of the sky from the cave and soon they both held hands and dove in to the water. Both Stan and Kyle recerficed to find that whoever was calling them had moved on to a new locatin and that whoever thay were took there clothing. Now naked and hot the boys started to run on to the forest where thay encoundterd something they never figured they would not even in south park.

The ground started to shake under the two boys and they stumbeld before jumping in diffrent directions just in time for the ground to split open and a shadow figure to jump out. after the hole closed up Kyle and Stan looked to where the shadow landed just to find a big dog in it's place and not only was it big it had three heads and if that was not enufe it could talk.

"You! You smell nice Fell good in my belly!" said the three headed beast showing it wasent the sharpest kinfe in the kitchen. However much it lacked in brain power it made up for in very brute strangth and killer speed.

"What the fuck is this thing!" said Kyle jumping out of the way of a claw and then back flipping away from a jaw snap luckly he had taken gymnastics last year so he could get away easely. Stan however did not so he could not get away and got hit alot luckly he was smart enufe to move his body just enufe to make every blow non-fatle. The beast did not let up he looked at both Stan and Kyle with diffrent heads then went for Stan who with only the split second he had rased his arms in defence.

"WHAT! What is this!" shouted the beast as Stan held his jaws in place with his hands no matter how hard the beast tryed to close his mouth he could not and Stan was the one stoping him. Stan was in complet shock and let go in suprise takeing this chance the beast smacked him in the head with his paw when Stan was not able to block he was sent head first in to a tree.

"STAN!" shouted Kyle drawing the beast's attention away from Stan and to him however Kyle did not care he was too preocupied with Stan to see and in to much shock to move. This made him easy pray for the beast who did not miss his chance to jump.

"Killed big one now for skinny one!" shouted the beast and at the menchen of it killing Stan Kyle snaped back to reality [or what ever the fuck was going on] and Stared directly at the monster that had killed his Stan.

"you son of a bitch!" yelled Kyle and the beast was stoped in mid air as Kyle's eyes glowed a bright blue and was too foucused on the beast to see him self. With the beast now stuck in mid air he was the easy target and with Kyle's mind open and full of hate there was only one thing that came to mind.

"BURN!" sudenly Kyle's eyes changed to a bright red and the three headed dog sudenly fell to the ground but also set on fire for no resone. The beast now in searing pain jumped around and opend the ground back up swearing he would be back and once he was out of Kyle's sight the fire went out.

"Stan" whisperd Kyle as he ran over to where Stan had landed to find that not only was Stan alive he dident have a scratch on him. Now when Kyle replayed what had happend in his head he saw that Stan was bleeding when he was hit but now there was nothing at all. In fact the only thing that showed he might have been hurt were his tatterd clothes and the bit of dried blood on his face and shirt.

"Ok Stan how did you stop that thing with your bare hands? Also how did you not die when it hit you your neck should be broken." said Kyle stareing at Stan in wonder.

"I dont know do you mind telling me how you stoped that thing in mid air? or how you set it on fire by only looking at it." said Stan now inching Closer to Kyle as he did the same. Nither of them knew what to say so they just got closer and closer untel they were almost touching chests well it was more like this Kyle is only 5" foot 4" inch and Stan in 6" foot 3" inch. Or at least he was it looked like he had gotten taller so it was more like 6" foot 8" inch now and Kyle knowtied but dident say anything insted he did what he did when he first saw Stan was getting Taller then him. He showted curses and obsinitys in his head and smiled hugging Stan clowser to him.

"So what are we going to do now? that thing said it would be back." said Kyle now feeling a new insight to his mind like he could remember anything if he wanted to like a door had been opend in his head.

"I dont know but I wont let it hurt you" said Stan and as he said that he felt his musles ripple as if to conferm what he had said and not only that butwith his promise he felt his skin tighten and become harded like it was body armor. Now there was no dought in his mind he could take on the world if it ment protecting Kyle from danger he would do anything.

"With Kyle worn out and Stan not they started walking home with Kyle in Stan's arms and still naked however before they got there they heard some body screem from the market street. Both of them still wondering how they did what they did while not realy careing what happend to them started off to the screem and once there they ran in to cartman and Kenny who dident look much better then thay did. Puting that aside they looked up to the sky to see what had caused the screem and now they were not scared but were wondering what they were going to do next.

...

end of chapter hope you liked it the next chapter will be set for Kenny and Cartman as they fight there beast and find out what they can do to save there town.


	3. a not so normal morning part 2

A not so normal morning [part 2]

…

"Now this is just fucking scary" said Kenny as he found himself laying out side in the cold in a way that should have broken all his bones but he found he was perfectly fine. As he started to stand he knottiest that even if his bones did not brake but they did feel like jelly and he could not move a single finger that is until he nearly willed his bones to solidify. This was not the strangest thing that had ever happened to him but it was wired none the less so he started thinking as he lied naked on the ground and the first thing that came to his mind was.

"Fuck its cold!" Kenny shouted as he went inside and got dressed before heading back out to find any of his friends to just hang out and forget about what had happened. As he did this he also noted to himself to stop sleeping in the nude and found himself walking in the direction of Cartman's house.

Cartman was not in any better condition than Kenny all day he had been getting bigger and then smaller then bigger again it was unreal so when Kenny got there they decided to find out what was going on. After an hour of talking they went out to try and find Stan and Kyel to try and see if anything was happening to them however what they found was not what they were expecting.

"_Now whatssssss thissss" _When the two boys heard the strange soft voice speak to them from nowhere they got a bit concerned and they really got freaked out when the earth opened up beneath them to expose a gigantic snake monster. Normally there first instinct would be to run away however staring in the eyes of this beast not only could they not move they didn't want to something deep inside them told them to stay it told them to fight!

"Alright well this is Cartman and my name is Kenny and were going to kick your ass" said Kenny with a big grin on his face that showed he was ready for whatever this snake could dish out. However three seconds after he was done talking the beast wrapped it's tail around his legs and flung him in the air which we was not prepared for and that also left Cartman by himself.

This was not a problem however which was clear when the snake went head first to attack him however as soon as it did something came in to Cartmans mind and the split second before the snake hit him that one thing appeared in front of him. With the snake temporarily stunned from the impact of the gigantic shield that was still right in front of Cartman and Kenny landed right on it spine first. However he just sat right up and started walking on the shield until he reached the edge and jumped on the beast's head wakening it up.

"_You little brats don't think I won't get you for thisssss" _said the snake as it started lifting its self up but just as it was almost half way up the shield changed in to ten chains that wrapped around it preventing any movement. Kenny was about to get off when he saw a picture in the cracks of the scales on the beast and when he looked closer there was more than one. There was a picture of himself, Kyel, Stan, Cartman, and the one that sent him in to a slight uncontrollable blood thirst rage was Butters who had a big red slash down the middle showing termination.

What happened next I cannot tell you it all but in a nut-shell Cartman kept the monster down while Kenny started beating it up from the inside by getting in via his eye ball. Luckily even when the snake broke free Kenny was able to get out before it crawled back in to the ground screeching its revenge on them.

Unable to connect the dots on what happened from yesterday morning to now the two boys just sat down and talked for a few good six hours and would have stayed longer if they had not heard a loud scream coming from the way of the town. Cartman protested going to it but Kenny dragged him along and when they got there they could not believe there however on a nice side note they found Kyel and Stan. However they also found something that they could have gone their whole lives without seeing nut that was not there kind of luck and looking up in to the sky they found there next big advancer.

A gigantic dragon was gliding around the town looking for pry but only finding week little humans as he landed on the school it unleashed a wave of fire from its mouth and that's when the four boys rushed in to action.

…

Terribly sorry that this chapter is so fast paced but its 1:58 in the AM and I'm dreadfully tired oh and I also am sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two I will try my best to make the next chapter better farewell until then.


	4. our names?

chapter 3. our name?

"Well fuck" said Stan looking up as the dragon who was now looking directly at them.

"_They who posses the powers of the eternal some forth and try your hand at I" _Even if the dragons mouth had not opend the four boys knew it was the one talking as the voice radeated in ther skulls.

"Ok then anybody know what that things talking about?" asked Kenny as the dragon was now flying at them landing infrount of the four boys.

"No, do I care no, do I want to punch it ding sing we have a winner" said Stan then gently letting Kyle down to his feet. "Time to kick some GAH" Stan had been hit by the dragons tail as he was walking up to it and was sent flying throo about three buildings.

"Stan!" shouted Kyle as he then turned his head glareing at the dragon thinking burn however it seemend to do nothing.

"_Fools! the stragnth of a dragon is only matched by there enormis brain power youre flames shale do nothing to me" _'said' the dragon then letting loss even more fire from it's gullet.

"Shit!" shouted Cartman as he forced a shield to materealize in front of him as Kenny and Kyle ran behind him. The fire dident last long and as soon as it was out Kenny jumped up and jumped off Cartman's head right at the beast. The dragon swung it's tail again trying to knock Kenny out of the air however Kenny was prepared for this and as the tail was swinging at him from his right he liffted his hand and placed it on the tail useing it as a way to push farther.

"Bring it!" Kenny yelled sending him self rocketing at the dragon once more and landing on it's forhead. Swaying it's head back and forther the gradon attempterd to shake off the flying orange blur and while doing so it suddely felt a grate pain in one of it's hind legs as Stan kicked it's knee.

"Take that mother fucker!" Yelled Stan as his hair swayed in the wind and his mussles rippeld as his shirt had been knocked off showing his entier torso. With out hesatashin Kyle ran over to Stan and helped him get up to Kenny the same way he had made the dog fly. Meanwhile Cartman was still cowering behind his shield watching the others fight.

"Haveing way to much fun with this" said Kenny as he started punching the dragons head however he was doing more damige to him self then anything. and then for the first time the dragon actuly spoke.

"_ekess uoinota wux skav_" No body had any idea what the Dragon was saying but they did not care as Kyle had started lifting him self in to the air on to a building then consentrating to shift all the dragons fire in to one area above them. While Kyle was useing the fire Stan was punshing the dragons spine Kenny who had finally been throue off by the dragon was laying on the ground.

"Kenny!" Kyle had yelled just as the dragons foot had come down on him. Kyle and Stan were past words as they saw there best freind get smasher right before there eyes. However they were more then capable of showing how they felt as Kyle took all his gatherd up fire and flung it at the dragon forceing it backwords.

Stan was also showing his agrivation as he jumped up out of the way of the flying piller of fire and landed with a head drop on the dragons head.

"Cartman start doing something or the dragon wont be the only thing you will be hideing from!" Yelled Kyle and scared out of his mind Cartman changed his shield in to chains once again and bound the Dragon to the ground as Stan jumped up again.

"Kyle I need higher!" Stan shouted from about 10 feet in the air Kyle complyed and consentrated on Stan makeing him go up to 30 feet before letting him fall. Stan had positiond him self so he was like a missile comeing down and for just a bit more of an added affect Kyle forced Fire to form just around Stan's right leg as he blumited.

"DIE!" Yelled Stan and he fell right on top of the dragons skull and the loud crack of bone could be heard for miles in every direction however the dragons skull was not all that broke.

"Fuck!" shouted Stan as he used his left leg to push himself away from the dragon who had blood gushing from it's head.

"_You have done quite well in this test however do not let it go to your head. The true test is just begining" _and then the Dragons eyes closed as it slowly fadded away in to nothing.

The boys did not speek they just walked over to Kennys body ... or where Kenny's body was?

"Hay bitches" said Kenny leaning up agenst a streat lamp "Ya miss me" a cocky smile stretching acrost him lips Kenny walked over to them as they just stood there with there mouths open.

"Wh bu an you were and it and ... HOW?" said Kyle his eyes nearly dinner plate size.

"well apperntly I can't die" said Kenny "althoue thats not really new however I seem to be able to do it much faster now" said Kenny then sitting on a near by bench unawear of the hundreds of pepole rushing at them also with wide eyes.

The first ones to reach them where from some news station or maybe they were they were holding microphons and cam's pointed right at the four boys.

"Hello hello this is youre evning news and as you just saw ether from your tv or from your window there was just a dragon rampaging in our town. Also from what you might have seen the ones who stoped the dragon are right here the four boys standing on this very spot" said some wierd guy in a monky suit who turned around and let the camra get even closer to the boys.

Stan just pinched the bridge of his nose, Kyle was trying to hide behind Stan, Kenny was makeing a sexy raised arms pose, and Cartman was trying to make sure the camra could see his face. however the cam could not really see anything all the lenses were broken so all they could do was pic up faint sounds and a little light but not enufe to make a clear picture.

"So how did you boys do it" asked The man ... "And why are you all black?" asked the strange man.

Looking down at them selfs they saw they were coverd it what looked like soot and dust which coverd almost there entire bodys. Stan was just about to tell them to back off when something even crazyer [I shit you not] happend underneath there feet and a green rimned hole opend up benith them forcing them down a long dark path.

The boys ended up in a dark room and quickly stood there ground in a tight square looking as best they could around them.

"You can lower youre gaurd im not going to hurt you" said a rather high pitched voice from the far corner. "However I can not show you my face for I think that if I did you would not belive what I had to say" it spoke again.

"Are you the one who sent the mosters after us?" asked Kyle looking to where the voice was comeing from but he did not dare to move.

"In a way yes I did however I just wanted you all to see what it is you have been granted and yes I also know who you are and what you are son's of fredric." said the voice.

"Sons of who? I dont even know anybody named Fredric" said Stan also not wanting to move.

"I know you don't however he is part of you none the less he can transend life times you see in many formes his last form was that of a musition and well I dont feel like explaneing any further back then nessasery. For you see in all of you his blood lingers waiting to be awaken by the sweet sirens song" said the high voice.

"How do you know all this? how can we trust you?" asked Kenny flexing his legs to pounce.

"I know all"

"You do hu then tell me who are we?" asked Cartman.

"You are Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny any more stupid questions" said the voice however Cartman keep his mouth shut.

"However It was a good thing you brougt up names for you will all need new ones and a new look and a group name so thatno body else finds out who you are. And dont ask why it's all the same old bull shit so that nobody can use you're human weeknesses agenst you" said the voice. "So tell me you're name then you're chosen new name and I shale make for you a costume to you;re likeing that also sutes you're powers" said thew voice getting up from what ever it was sitting on as the others heard the sound of fabric on fabric.

after some time with only the sound of threed and needle in the back ground Stan spoke up first.

"My name is Stan but I guess I will be called Gaurdion from what I can tell I have amazing strangth, fast healing, and my skin is like dimonds" said Stan as the unseeable man tossed clothing at him.

"Yes and by the way the powers besoted to you have actule names there called Invulnerability, Superhuman strength, and Accelerated healing" said the voice as Stan looked over his costume it was mainly blue but with stripes of gold in threes around each leg and arm and for his head he got a hat.

"How is this suposed to hide who we are" Stan asked looking over what he now saw was a pair of jeens with gold rims and a blue long sleave shirt also with gold rims.

"They are suposed to look like normal clothing they change when you speek you're new name with force" said the voice.

"Oh ok then" said Stan changeing then it was Kyle's turn.

"Ok if thats how were doing it my name is Kyle but from now on when in combat I shale be MPD from what I have been able to find out I have flame controle and I can move things with my mind" said Kyle smileng then grabbing the cloths that were thron at him.

"Very good however they too have names Telekinesis and pyrokinesis however you also have Clairvoyance you just have not been able to use it yet dont fret it shale coem to you in time" said the voice as Kyle looked over his new threds.

His were like Stan's only green and the stripes were criss crossing over the chest, back, ass, legs, and arms of his pants and shirt. for his headgere he was throne a hair band which Kyle used to keep his hair out of his eyes.

"My turn" said Kenny now back in his mello mood hands in his pockets. "My name is Kenny and I dont got a new name yet however I do want to know what all it is I can do cuss so far all I know is that I can bend and come back to life faster then normal" said Kenny.

"Alright then I shale tell you Bone manipulation, Resurrection, Pheromone manipulation are the powers at you're comand" said the voice.

"Sweet then just call me the temptress" said Kenny as his new sute was trone at him same as always but in his color and the lines of black made swirls almost everywhere.

"Just to let you know now the way the suits will look like when you first use them will depend on alot of things that I can not revile at this time anyway Cartman what is you're new name?" asked the voice.

"My name will be jew slayer" said Cartman just trying to get a rise out of Kyle however Kyle was too busy gettng dressed to even pay attention and Cartman got his new outfit also. His was red and had zig zag patters on it in verise almost random places.

"Cartman you should already know some of what you can do however I still wish to tell you Mass manipulation, Mental projection, & Duplication are what you can do. And from now on I shale be comeing with you" said the voice steping out of the shadows to revile a body that was about as tall as kyle maybe a little smaller that was coverd skin tight in thick whire roles of clother covering his upper torso his hips his lower legs his arms under his elbows and all of his head exsept for his right eye and his mouth.

"You shale refer to me as the all seeing one" said the estremly thin man.

"OK then but what is it you can do?" Asked Stan.

"I have the powers of Empathy, Omni-linguism, Omniscience, Superhuman reflexes, and Portal creation" said the wraped man.

"Wow thats alot" said Kenny

"Maybe so anyway from now on we shale be known as the sons of Fredric I shale be the leader of said groop and well that is all for the next few day I want you all to practice you're powers when you are needed again I shale call you back" said the voice. "Good bye"

And with that the four boys were sent back in to a hole and they landed by starks lake. They had no Idea what was going on but relized that they better just do as there told and they headed off together in to the outskirts of south park to rest.

...

ok ya this chapter is kinda fast pased not very disscriptive and alot of miss spellings however It is also the longest chapter I have ever writen ... ever so yay me! anyway the next one I will try to make better and more disscriptive.


End file.
